Strange Night
by Dapple
Summary: So Stoker is having a slight crush orwhateveryouwannacallit on this girl, but she isn’t really interested. Risk is, he’ll end up with something else than what he bargained for. PWP.


Just a brief question to anyone who might read it before we start: Is there any way for me to comment upon your comments, or do I have to mail you?

JenHorsieGrl: Favourite author? I'm honoured!  
Intrepidwarrior: Thanks for good reviews, constructive criticism is always welcome. If you feel like discussing any story deeper, just write me a line. I'd like that.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Stoker. I don't make any money out of this, it's just for fun.

**AN: **When I wrote this, I hadn't seen a single episode that Stoker appeared in, only read the script to 'Caveat Mentor'. I also think as I look in the rear-view mirror that he is younger than on TV and it was before the biker mice showed up in the Freedomfighters. Not that it matters.  
I was angry with him, so I thought I would put him up with a girl who felt like I did at that moment, to put him out of balance and see how he'd handle it. He did rather well I think.  
If you don't like reading about sex or awkward situations, don't read this.

**Strange night**

by Dapple  
December 2004

As usual Stoker had made a witty invitation to his bed for the black-furred girl across the table, but he hadn't expected her to take it on. After all: why this time when she never had before? She was pretty good-looking, and smart, and fun (even though she was a bit sharp), but she just didn't seem interested. Stoker did not understand why and if anything it made him even more determined to charm her. To his immense surprise she turned to him and instead of a crushing reply to his request she looked him square in the eye and said, completely serious, "Yes".

Caught off-guard all Stoker could do was to awkwardly stutter "OK sugar, your place or mine?"

She took him home to her place for the first time of his life. It was a little two-roomed flat that had a nice and clean smell to it and soft, warm colors on the walls. She led him to the bedroom and asked him to take his shoes off before he entered. As he stood in the doorway on course doing just that she went to put hers in a wardrobe on the wall at the far side of the room. On the same wall was a large window through which they could see the stars.

She put her arms around herself and leaned towards the wardrobe with her back to him, staring out the window.

On bare feet he carefully walked around the bed between them and put his hand lightly upon her shoulders. Then he felt that she was trembling. He hesitated for a moment. She shook more violently under his touch and he realized that she was sobbing.

He turned her around slowly and looked at her. In the soft light of the lamp she appeared to be very fragile with her eyes huge and dark and full of tears.

She leaned her head against his chest and he could feel the front of his T-shirt getting wet. Tenderly he held her and though he felt bad for her, holding her this close he couldn't help but for his body to react.

"Look" he began, "if you…" but she put her finger to his lips and with a determined look on her face she said:

"If you are going to say anything but 'no', just shut up."

She tucked her hands around his waist under his vest and started to pull it off. With a light push she sat him down on the bed and after taking off his army-green T-shirt she leaned over him and gave him a kiss that almost made him forget his own name. When she finally (and yet all too soon) pulled away to let him catch his breath she was still crying.

The whole situation freaked Stoker out. He had never been through something like this before. Yes, he had been to bed with girls before, but none of them had ever had tears coursing down their cheeks, seemingly unable to stop and still in the mood to go on.

She squeezed his shoulders lightly and sank down on the bed beside him. He let his hands run along her arms, up to the back of her shoulders as he lay down and she followed him in the movement.

Hot, tickling electricity ran through him and he felt his whole body go tense and alert, and yet he didn't want to touch her more than that almost non-existing contact between his fingers and her shirt. He could feel the heat from her through the tissue of her clothes, and his as she pressed her legs closer to him.

Still shaking she began to unbutton her shirt and after a second he helped her.

After freeing themselves and each other of their clothes they started to explore each other, and somewhere in the course of that exploration she stopped crying. But still after that a certain tension lingered and their lovemaking was slow and somewhat heightened, completely unlike the joyful rumbling of the sheets which Stoker had experienced with any other girl.

Stoker felt exhausted and yet excited as they lay looking into each other's eyes afterwards. Softly and in a low voice he said:

"This is a once-in-a-lifetime experience, right?"

She smiled: "Yeah… for you."

THE END

Ride free!


End file.
